


"You put WHAT in the tea?!" [Hiatus]

by RedMint_Tea



Series: Red's FundyWasTaken AU(s) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: >:(, Dream is a wanted criminal, Dreamon Dream, Fluff and Angst, Gore, I hate how the tags have their real names, I tag a lot dont I, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No Beta We Die doing a backflip into lava, Tommyinnit and wilbur are siblings, Villian Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but also not really?, dream is a dreamon, repeating words, who gonna get possessed?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMint_Tea/pseuds/RedMint_Tea
Summary: Fundy is a prince in the county of L'manburg, you can expect him to call for the guards when a mysterious man appears in his room. When he is shot down and offered a deal, he accepts it.Now he has to mantain his duties whilst dealing with a lime-man. Oh god is the lime man even human? I swore he had horns.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Red's FundyWasTaken AU(s) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. A Strange Lime Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lime appears in his room, what will he do?
> 
> CW: A Semi-Chase scene, mentions of 'character death', and cursing, OH AND ARGUING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already have a lot of motivation
> 
> not proof-read. see a mistake?
> 
> no theres no mistake

"Good morning,, your majesty." a voice called out, Fundy rubbed his eyes, yawning. He hopped out of bed and headed to his bedside, picking up his crown.

"Go ahead and get ready for the event, your father is waiting for you."

He put it on his head as he sleepily blinked, looking at who was there, it was one of the maids. Of course, his father had hired many maids. Many maids indeed.

He was annoyed by the amount of maids there were, there was barley any room for privacy. He wished something cool would happen, heck, he wished he had a celebration in his honor. 

But according to his dad, he shouldn't be out and about fighting as he is a prince, he was jealous of Tommy and Tubbo, the two weren't royalty, but infact they were Knights.

They got to have celebrations daily for their events, while Fundy only ever got royal birthdays inside the castle, and inside the caste only.

He never got to go out normally, to have people walk with him, to have friends, he was just Fundy. A ripoff of Rapunzel, if you will

Trapped in a castle waiting for a thief to form a bond with, yeah right, he never believed in fairytales, he hated fate, it was never there for him

He made his way to his bathroom and started slowly looking for his toothbrush. As he grabbed it, he groaned, he hated his fox ears.

He looked so out of place with them, it was like he was just a freak-show mascot who was stuck in this castle.

away from the forest which was supposed to be home, according to furryphobic claims. yet he had no home, because his mom was gone.

He, wanted to forget...

Fundy looked in the mirror of the bathroom, blinking. It felt like he was looking at water.

Which is what some masked man was doing, he was looking into a puddle.

Meanwhile, in another kingdom near the county of L'manburg resided a masked man, he had bloodied hands. The strange man seemed to be running from a patrol of guards.

He was accused of the murder of Prince Dream, The Next-King of Netherite County. Although, the masked man _was_ the king. He was in a more over... disguse.

He hated his duties, he hated them. As he was running from the guards, he noticed a poster.

Another kingdom seemed to be holding a celebration for two of the warriors in the kingdom. Knight Tommy and his right-hand-man, Tubbo.

That's odd...it reminded him of a tale of a prince not many knew existed, outside of the county itself, only the folk there knew about the prince, yet nobody- wait-

It was that kingdom! That prince lived in THAT kingdom! Maybe that prince could be of help to him? He would just have to try. He was like the other prince, afterall.   
  
Not the main focus unless you are needed, or push yourself into the main focus. 

And so he did. He went to run, to take a break away from his kingdom, and he managed to make it to L'manburg. The kingdom looked so... Happy

The royal knight and his sidekick were answering questions on a stage, which kept most of the traction away. It seemed as everyone was busy.

Dream made his way to the castle, quickly using the skills he had learned from all the lessons he took in training to hop up the castles walls.

He eventually got to a window, and he hopped inside it.

As he did, he noticed the room was empty and rather wild like, there were pictures of foxes everywhere and a little pot of unfinished food.

As Dream was looking around, he heard a door opening, closing, and then a scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Fundy screamed, backing up into the wall, he was about to open the door to call for someone, when the strange man grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground.

It hurt; was this an assassin, was he gonna die? He raised his arms in self defense untill the man spoke.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I wanna make a deal with you, Mr. Prince."

Dream didn't know what he was doing, he was scared, he didn't wanna go back. He didn't even KNOW if this was the prince,it was silent- it was......untill the...fox-boy...? spoke back.

"What do you want?! I'll show you where the money is- the riches- everything! anything! Please don't kill me please-"

"Nononono, I don't want that. I want to stay here, I want you to act like I don't exist. If you bring me food, and let me stay here, I'll leave your family alone. In return I can offer you secrets."

"What sort of secrets?" Fundy asked, he was suspiscous, but scared. He would do anything to get out of the mess he was currently in. Anything, if he was honestly speaking.

"Secrets about the Netherite-County, of course." What... Was this man, serious? The _**NETHERITE**_ COUNTY!? THE COUNTY WITH THE MOST PRESTIGOUS PRINCE IN THE WORLD!?

Fundy felt his heart race. "How the fuck do you know so many secrets about the county? It would assassinate anyone who dares reveal its trade-mark reputation is a fraud."

"That is because, I am always told the secrets."

Dream took off his mask, the smiley mask, the serial killer mask, leaving the fox even more suprised, to the point he could faint. THE PRINCE OF THE NETHERITE COUNTY WAS STANDING INFRONT OF HIM, WAY INFRONT OF HIM, LIKE SOME KIND OF MESSIAH-

"Cool."

COOL- COOL!? HOW WAS FUNDY SO CALM!? HE DIDN'T KNOW HOW HE COULD REMAIN THIS CALM AT A POINT AND TIME LIKE THIS-

"So, will you accept the deal?" Dream asked, getting ready to seal the deal. "Yes, I will." Fundy finally responded. They both gave eachother a handshake, and the deal, just like that, was set.

Now, they were a team. I guess.

"You know..." Fundy said out loud, catching the man's attention. "You look like a lime, haha, can I start calling you lime man, mister lime?"

Dream simply pouted, after a long pause that was. "No, you may not call me lime man, orange boy."

Fundy let out a dramatic gasp, "how DARE you not let me call you Lime-Man, and then call me ORANGE BOY right after, what mockery you are to L'manburg!"

Both of them continuned at that for hours. Ignoring the calls of Wilbur from downstairs.

Wilbur was looking for his son, his son was supposed to give a speech, and toast to their honour, they had settled this in a council meeting.

Well- Wilbur did, but that's out of the question.

He was calling for his son, but was met with silence, what was his son doing that was so important, that he had to miss out on a meeting? Surley, he could do what he was later, right?

He headed up to his sons room, ignoring how the floor creeked, and knocked.

( _Fundy heard the knock and quickly grabbed onto dream's arm, pulling him into the large walk in closet. He signalled dream to hide._

_He tried to shut it as fast as he could. He had to. He had to! He didn't want to have his head choppd off for kidnapping when he didn't even kidnap anyone at all._

_Hurry. Hurry!_

_Run, Run!)_

He heard a loud crashing, odd. He knocked again untill he decided it was long enough and opened the door.

He saw his son, his son seemed tired.

"Hey, dad." Fundy said, with a smile. Looking over at his father, he waved, his hands were bruised from slamming the door fast, fuck-

"Are you okay, my wittle-champion?" Wilbur asked in a soft-baby-talk tone. "Yes, I am, stop calling me that for god's sake!"

"Fundy, I need you to do a sp-"

"YOU ALWAYS NEED ME TO DO A SPEECH!" Fundy shouted, he didn't know what overcame him, he just wanted to yell. He wanted to yell loudly, so loud that he couldn't speak anymore.

"YOU ALWAYS NEED ME TO DO THIS, TO DO THAT, YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE FREEDOM! IT WAS NEVER LIKE THIS UNTIL MOM LEFT US!"

Wilbur felt like he was shot in the chest. "DO NOT TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THIS- SHE WASN'T READY TO BE THE QUEEN!"

"OH SHE FUCKING WAS!? THEN WHY HASN'T SHE COME BACK YET!? SHE PROBABLY DOESN'T WANNA BE WITH SOME DRUG DEALING EXECUSE LIKE YOU!"

"DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT MY OLD JOB, FUNDY."

Fundy, Wilbur never called his own som his name during anything, execpt arguments. Oh god, oh god, oh fucking god....

"YOU'RE CLEARLY NOT ACCEPTING HOW SHE IS GONE."

"STOP SPEAKING ABOUT HER, BEFORE I FUCKING SEND YOU TO THE DUNGEON TO THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS."

He wanted none of it, he just wanted his son to be more involved to see what was wrong, but his son clearly wasn't ready, so he let his son be.

Fundy slowly felt tears welm in his eyes, when his father left, he broke down into tears. He was sobbing.

Dream, having heard it all, rushed out of Fundy's room to check on the strange man.

"Are you alright, Fundy?" Dream asked. "I- Uh- Heard your name when your father yelled- so-"

"I-I'm fine.."

Fundy was not. He was a mess, Dream huged him, Fundy was- he was crying and melting into the hug. He needed someone. He never knew he needed someone until now.

"Li-Lime man-"

"It's Dream."

"D-Dream...Please... don't go- I'll do my- my best to be a good... good man- I just- I-"

"It's okay. It's Okay." Dream spoke, "I'll be here whenever you need me, as long as you don't rat me out to the others. "Th..Thank yoy, Dream."

"Anytime."

Tommy looked up at the castle, he heard the entire argument. He had mixed opinions about it all.

When he saw Wilbur walk down, he said "You should be more easy on the Furry, the whining can get pretty annoyin."

He was lying, he worried for the Prince, but it probably was just his knight insticts. He worried for Fundy, but he would never show it.

He was just a knight, with all the arguments they got into, it seemed like they hated eachother. Tommy didn't wanna break Fundy down.

He just left it alone.

Alone....

He just, left it alone.

Which was a mistake, as someone new was about to cause more misery more then good.

But, I never told you this!


	2. Council War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This... was a mistake
> 
> CW: Cursing, Mentions of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for how short it is, im trying to get daily updates before school starts uo again, which is tommorrow

Fundy felt his heart race. He was hiding behind a wall, no, why did this happen? it wasn't supposed to happen at all.

He heard his father discussing about a war, a war that was going to be formed against the L'manburg county. They suspected Knight Tommy of being the masked murderer behind Dream.

Fundy wanted to scream that Dream was alright, but he couldn't. He had to keep quiet, or else something bad would happen.

Oh god.

Oh god..

He didn't want the responsibility to be thrown onto his head like he was taking posture lessons, so he did what foxes do best. He ran. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, all the way back to his room.

He ran into the closet, panting as he stumbled and fell over. His tail weakly swaying. Dream dropped the book he was reading and rushed over to the man.

"Are you alright? You sort of fell."

"Yeah, I'm good." Fundy lied, he wanted to scream his thoughts- they're after you, Dream! He couldn't scream. It was stuck in his head. He was unable to scream.

Tell Him! Tell Him! _Tell Him! TellHim! TellhimTellhimtellhimtellhimtellhimtellhimtellhimtellhimtellhimtellhim_

_YOU CANT KEEP IT A SECRET! SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT_

_STOP NAGGING YOURSELF AND JUST SAY IT! SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAT IT SAY IT SAY IT-_

"THE NETHERITE COUNTY DECLARED WAR ON US CAUSE THEY SUSPECT TOMMY FUCKING MURDERED YOU-" Fundy finally let the rope to the secret loose, he looked scared.

"I don't wanna loose you, Dream... We made a promise, and I have to fufill it!" Fundy declared, the Man with the green cape smiled a bit, _nobody ever kept his promises.._

 _"Fundy,_ I'll do my best to stay safe. It is in your best interest that you stay safe though, you are the prince, you should be the next king, your kingdom needs you."

Those words felt shallow. Fundy knew he wouldn't he king, he would just be cast aside in favor for Tommy or Tubbo. He scoffed internally before letting out a fake smile. Masking his true emotions behind porcelain lies.

"Yeah... Okay..."


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy had a dream.
> 
> TW: Cursing, Mentions/Implacations of Drug making and Drug use, and slight violence, repetition, also arguing
> 
> i think i made this seem like a drug trip so im going to specify fundy is NOT on drugs

Fundy felt as everything was fine. He was sitting upon a picnic blanket in a meadow like setting with Dream. Both of them the best of friends at this point. Happy friends. 

Fundy and Dream, sitting next to the birch tree that was there, feeling the sun shine and enjoying the calm swaying of the flowers. It felt hypnotizing. Like they were kids again witnessing what kids in kingdoms do when they're bored.

That is what it is, the flowers were blooming. Everything felt like a memory being relived. Euphoira would come to anyone who stepped a foot in this wonderland. It was amazing, everything felt like heaven.

Fundy could practically live here. Running away from all his duties, pretending as they don't exist. Heck, he wondered if he gained feelings for Dream? 

No, No, that was impossible. He and the Lime Man were just friends. They were just allies. They just made a deal, Fundy was more like Dream's chaperone, Dream's guardian knight.

'Princes and Princesses should have guards to protect them.'

Hah, Hah, Fundy guessed he was now the protector, which is honestly what he desired. Maybe then he could explore the lands, be free from his father, Be free from the divorve...

It's Heaven, like he said.

That is untill it wasn't. 

The sky seemed to darken as everything turned to dust, Fundy tried to grab out to whatever was there— why — he couldn't see. All he knew was he could reach out.

When he grabbed it. It started to fade, as the thing turned into redstone. The tiny crystally dust pierced his skin. It got under his nails. His hand stained red.

ithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtith

urtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtitithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithu

rtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtitithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtith

urtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtitithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithu

rtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurt.stopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitsto

pitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitsto

pitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopit

He looked at his hand. It seemed distorted. His eyes filled up with tears. The tears were heavy. Liquid Gold. Liquid Gold? Why was he crying Liquid Gold?  
  


The tears fell.

The ground was stained by gold. The gold was reflective, Fundy felt entranced by it. He kneeled down, why- why was he? He didn't want to. Something was pulling him closer.

"God...Fuck- No- No- No-"

His hand felt like it fried. The metal seemed to melt his hand. Along with his body. He felt as it was over untill he re-appeared from raindrops. Where was he now? He wanted freedom.

He wanted... to leave, he didn't want this.

He wanted out, pleas elet him out.

ple a e

ple a s

ple a se a a r e w p wl ase aple a se eejej 

Please. Please. Please. No matter how much he fucking begged, he was there. That is untill he saw something. He headed over, and that's when he saw Wilbur.. expect Wilbur looked younger.

"Sally, this is my fucking job!"

What?

"WILBUR, IT'S BREAKING OUR RELATIONSHIP APART! WE HAVE A CHILD FOR GODS SAKE!"

What...? This.. was his... Mom....? What- What- How- When- "Mom-" He cried. But it seemed to just be a vision. Nobody came. Nobody heard his woes, and Nobody cared.

"I KNOW, I'M DOING THIS FOR FUNDY, IT's FOR OUR FUCKING CHILD, SALLY! IT'S THE ONLY WAY WERE ABLE TO MAKE MONEY!"

"YOU'RE EXPOSING GOD DAMN CHILDREN TO THIS! TOMMY IS LITERALLY YOUNGER THEN OUR OWN CHILD, HE SHOULDN'T BE EXPOSED TO THE DRUG CARTEL!"

"SALLY-"

"NO, I'M DONE, I'M FUCKING DONE! WE'RE OVER, WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN OVER, WE HAD A CHILD AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN LEGIBLE TO BE THE KING YET! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS WOULD HAPPEN. UNTILL YOU FIX YOURSELF, I. AM. GONE."

Fundy tried to scream, but he felt himself turn to the same dust everything became. It suddenly stopped, and he awoke above a graveyard. Where was he-

...

Oh...

Oh......

His pet, his pet died. It was his first petty war against the Netherite council's sibling kingdom's guard. He regretted everything. He let his anger overcome him. He was treated as a mistake.

"You have your mothers eyes." and "I HATE YOU" all started to make sense. Him being like his mother might've angered his dad. He wished he wasn't there. He just wanted to be an outcast.

Everything hurt.

It all Hurt.

His dad did care, right? His dad cared for him, or was it just a blissful lie??

Everything was a lie. It felt as it coming together was a lie, it all made him recall. But was it a lie?

His dad making drugs.

Them being sold.

The pet war, as he called it, Watching the axe he held being thrown aside, only for an arrow to pierce his arm. His entire body shaking from the pain, a lie?

....

It was a lie. It was a lie? It was a lie! It was a lie, It was a lie. It was a lie. It was a lie? It was a lie! It was a lie, It was a lie.It was a lie. It was a lie? It was a lie! It was a lie, It was a lie.It was a lie. It was a lie? It was a lie! It was a lie, It was a lie.

Fundy felt his eyes flutter open and he felt nothing else. His body felt numb, he felt cold and tired. His eyes were covered with bags. It was like he wasn't even awake.

He blinked... He blinked... and he blinked... He felt as some floating force was above him. When he looked up, all he saw was a shadowy figure with horns, wings, a tail, and a malice filled grin, a devilish one at that.

He couldn't even react. He should've felt fear. But the numbness drowned it out. He could only slowly return to sleep. He couldn't hear a scream, he couldn't feel the figure putting it's hand on his forehead.

Maybe the creature wanted to help?

...

He heard another scream.

...

So why was his dad screaming....?


End file.
